coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8467 (12th September 2014)
Plot Having been up all night poring over paperwork, Kylie’s exhausted before she even starts her day at the salon where she and Audrey have a booking for a bridal party. Tony manages to convince Eileen of the guilt he feels over what has happened to Jason. Lloyd is furious to see a notice in the Gazette placed by Neil celebrating his and Andrea's anniversary. Sean makes it clear he's not convinced by Tony's protestations of innocence over his threats to Fiz. Eileen advises Tony to give Jason some space, not to run his life and to say sorry. Michael snaps at Gail when she tries to question him about his family. Andrea is staggered to see the personal notice but agrees to Lloyd's suggestion of a meal at the bistro to cheer themselves up. Kylie has trouble coping with the demands of the bridal party and rushes out, citing a headache. Dev is pleased to see Julie return to the gym. Back home, Kylie takes two of Max's pills. Amy is in a strop when she comes home from school and isn't pleased that Simon is there and has been given permission to feed Eccles. Kylie manages to get through the bridal party's nails on her pills. Michael apologises to Gail, saying his family life is complicated. Dev upsets Julie again when he comments on how sweaty she is after her workout. To stop Simon feeding Eccles, Amy shuts herself and the dog in the yard. Jason refuses to take Tony's approaches while Liz threatens Sean with the sack when he is rude to Tony. Steve lets slip to Neil that Lloyd and Andrea are at the bistro. Simon wrenches the back door open when Amy is holding the handle and she cuts her hand. She tells Tracy that Eccles bit her. As the pills wear off, Kylie finds she is unable to concentrate on work again and has to cut short an appointment with Eva, citing a headache. Neil takes a table next to Lloyd and Andrea at the bistro. Eva finds Kylie in the Rovers and asks her what's wrong. She confesses to taking Max's medication. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley Guest cast *Jasmin Ferns - Lizzie Stavrou *Alesha Franey - Lauren Trickett *Joslin Cartwright - Kasey Christian *Neil Beckett - William Travis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Just Nick's *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie buys some painkillers - but picks up Max's pills at home instead; Tony pleads his case with Eileen; and Alya tries a spot of matchmaking between Julie and Dev. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,350,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow (about Amy Barlow): "This one is a right moody mare. She's been giving me attitude all the way home. I don't know where she gets it from." Ken Barlow: "Mmm, mystery to me as well..." Category:2014 episodes